Vingard
''vingard - ''Owner and the only Developer of impulse community in Garry's Mod. Not much is known about vin, other than his masterful experience in LUA, creating addons. A popular addon was made, Garry's Mod Football League, which had gained a massive attention both from the GMod community and YouTubers. Currently he is working on the Impulse Gamemode, running it's community as well. While he develops, he also picks staff members from the community and manages them, carrying more responsibility and work, as there is no hierarchy in staff team to take care and lead the moderators. He also has his own website with some tiny bits of information regarding his projects and experience. (https://jakegreen.me) vingard has an obsession with Chip 'n' Dale, a popular cartoon which first appeared back in 1947. Work Impulse Gamemode - By far the most highest achievement from vingard, currently running a server with an optimized Half-Life 2 roleplay gamemode, having an inventory and a crafting system, each faction in it have their own unique abilities, although staff team is currently lacking and many are busy with their real-life matter. Garry's Mod Football League - Second achievement of vin, another gamemode that is based on football, where multiple friends can participate and play, Garry's Mod community has downloaded it for over 8000 times and many YouTubers have played it as well. It was also made in 48 hours. Apex Roleplay - First community ran by vin and became the first large Semi-Serious HL2RP server. The gamemode was an edited version of 'Aerolites' (more information required) and then converted into HL2RP. Apex Roleplay was a non-profit Garry's Mod gaming community that ran for about 2.5 years. It started on the 22nd of July 2016 and it closed on the 10th of May 2018. In that time it had gained 1000+ forum members, 610 Steam group members, 450 Discord members, 8641 unique users, 456 unique donations; which generated £2653.00. But later it was shutdown due to strong disagreements between the two Owners of Apex, Nova and vin. Nova had attempted to take full control of the community by taking away vin's power, but with that, Apex was closed. Black Mesa Roleplay -''' Nothing much is known about it, other than that it sank with Apex, vin made some texture, modelling and sound work on it, but nothing came out of it in the end. But it was teased with a trailer and a screenshot in Apex Roleplay forums. '''NUTSCRIPT : Fallout New Vegas - '''NS: Fallout RP is an open-source schema for Nutscript, a popular Garry's mod framework. Many elements of Fallout are painstakingly recreated in the Source engine. Not many servers remain running this gamemode. '''Containment Breach : Source - '''There is absolutely zero information on it, no plans, no devblogs, nothing. It is only a fact that vin had planned to do this project, but in the end, 'Breach' gamemode was released. Experience & Community Management '''COMMUNITY MANAGEMENT Lambda Wars – Steam Hub Moderator (Steam hub, Discord) (Voluntary) (2016 – 2018) World War 3 (Farm 51) – Global Moderator (Steam hub, IPB forums, verified Discord) (Voluntary) (Oct 2018 – Dec 2018) World War 3 (Farm 51) – Social Media PR (Twitter, Agora Pulse) (Dec 2018 – Apr 2019)